We Can Do It Together
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. One-shot. Set during 2x20: Prom Queen. The vote up to their dance together from Blaine's POV. Slash. Klaine.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: We Can Do It Together<br>****Summary: AU. One-shot. Set during 2x20: Prom Queen. The vote up to their dance together from Blaine's POV. Slash. Klaine.  
><strong>**Genre: Drama/Romance  
>Rating: T to be safe<br>****Pairing: Klaine  
><strong>**Spoilers: 2x20: Prom Queen - DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED IT YET.**

**Author's Note: Yeah...not very good with the title I know. whatevs, hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"Your 2011 Junior Prom Queen is..." The Principal's silence seems to stretch on for ages, and when he finally names the winner, it's through gritted teeth. "Kurt Hummel."<p>

_No. _Blaine thinks. _They wouldn't..._

The entire gym is silent.

Beside him Kurt seems to have frozen, his eyes wide. Blaine looks at his boyfriend, trying to catch his eye.

_You don't deserve this..._

Some asshole wolf-whistles. Another actually claps slowly, and another cheers.

Blaine wants nothing more than to punch all of them when he sees the cool stares that Kurt's classmates are giving him.

He briefly wonders why New Directions have barely reacted to this, but he assumes they're just as shocked as he is.

When Kurt turns and sprints for the door, Blaine's right on his heels.

"Kurt!" he shouts, bolting after his boyfriend. "Stop! Kurt!"

The gym door slams shut behind him.

* * *

><p>"I've never been so humiliated," he hears his boyfriend sob as he sprints down the hallway.<p>

"Stop! Stop, Kurt! Just stop, please - come on..." Blaine cries, and Kurt slows to a stop before whipping around to face him.

One look at the tortured expression on his boyfriend's face, and the shorter boy just wants to hold him tight, but he can tell that Kurt doesn't want that. So he stays where he is.

"Don't you get how stupid we were?" he tells Blaine, "We thought that because nobody was teasing us or beating us up, that - that no one cared...like some sort of progress had been made! But it's still the same!" he reaches up to conver his mouth with his hand, like he somehow thinks that it'll keep his pain from escaping.

Blaine's heart aches for Kurt and he takes a tentative step forward. If Kurt doesn't want physical contact that's fine, but the Warbler would rather make _some _attempt to be closer to him.

"It's just a stupid joke." he says softly, but he's unable to keep the hurt out of his own voice, flashing back to that stupid Sadie Hawkins dance two years ago. In all honesty, he knows this joke is not stupid, it's _hate, _pure and simple...like the hate those three assholes showed when they decided to land him in the hospital.

"No it's not!" says Kurt furiously, pointing toward the gym, "All that hate - they were too afraid to say it out loud, so they did it by secret ballot!" he chokes out another sob. "One big anonymous practical joke!"

Blaine sighs and sits down, leaning back against the lockers and waits for the counter-tenor to calm down.

"I'm not going back in there." says Kurt. "No way."

He starts pacing, and more than anything Blaine wishes he'd just stop and take a breath because even though he won't admit it, Kurt is scaring him. He never wanted to see his boyfriend in this much pain.

An uncomfortable silence passes between the two.

"Would you at least sit down?" asks Blaine tentatively. It's a stupid question really (he knows Kurt won't risk getting dirt on his outfit), but he can't stand watching him pace like that.

Kurt doesn't answer.

"Do you want to go?" he tries, keeping his tone gentle. Kurt has never been one to run, but honestly Blaine won't blame him if he wants to get the hell out of McKinley. It's what he'd do if he were in this situation. "We don't have to go back in there."

Kurt turns and fixes his boyfriend with a frown.

"Wasn't this prom supposed to be about redemption?" he asks. "About taking away that lump in your throat you had for running away?"

Blaine doesn't answer. Honestly, he doesn't really give a damn about facing his own demons right now, it's Kurt he's concerned about.

"If we leave," Kurt continues, "All it's gonna do is give me a lump too."

"So what do you want to do?" asks Blaine.

The taller boy is quiet for a moment.

"I'm gonna go back in there, and get corronated," he says finally. Blaine's eyes widen, and a small smile starts forming on his lips. "I'm gonna show them that it doesn't matter whether they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back. They can't touch me." he gets on his knees so he and Blaine are on the same level. "They can't touch _us_. Or what we have."

Blaine wants nothing more than to kiss him as those last two sentences leave Kurt's lips.

They stare at each other for a moment, and then Kurt wipes his eyes on the back of his hand. Blaine gets to his feet, digs around in his jacket pocket and produces a pack of tissues, holding it out to his boyfriend, who takes one gratefully.

Then he pockets the pack of tissues and offers his hand.

"Are you ready for this?" he asks, smiling slightly.

Kurt stares up at him for a moment, then takes his hand, and Blaine pulls him upright.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Blaine is standing in the crowd, waiting for Kurt to come back inside the gym. His chest swells with pride as he watches Kurt enter a few moments later, and walk onto the stage.<p>

_That's my _boyfriend_, _he thinks. _and he's about to turn the tables on these idiots. How did I get this lucky?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 2011 Prom Queen, Kurt Hummel." says the Principal.

Kurt remains silent as the crown is placed on his head, and then his fingers close reluctantly around the sceptor. He turns to the microphone and takes a breath.

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton," he says, grinning.

Then, before Blaine realizes what's going on, the gymnasium breaks into applause, and he can see Rachel cheering and jumping up and down. He grins and joins in, applauding enthusiastically.

"And now, the tradition of the 2011 Prom King and Queen sharing their first dance." says the Principal.

_Crap. _thinks Blaine, watching Karofsky rise out of his seat. He has a feeling this won't go well.

Santana and Mercedes launch into a classic - _Dancing Queen _by ABBA_._

He can only imagine what's going through Kurt's head as Karofsky takes off, leaving him alone on the floor.

Blaine moves quickly through the crowd, until he's standing less than a foot behind Kurt.

Screw whatever the other students think.

He's going to dance with his boyfriend tonight.

He exhales, forcing the memories of that beating two years ago to the back of his mind.

"Excuse me." he says. Kurt whirls around, and his face shows nothing but shock. "May I have this dance?" he holds his hand out toward the counter-tenor, a smile gracing his lips.

Kurt's face brightens a little and he reaches to take Blaine's hand.

"Yes," he says. "Yes you may."

Blaine's smile broadens, and he pulls Kurt closer, wrapping one arm around his waist. Kurt places his other hand on his shoulder and they begin revolving on the dance floor.

Kurt's eyes flick nervously at the on-lookers, and Blaine smiles.

Glasz irises finally meet hazel, and Kurt's smile is genuine. Blaine can swear he hears the counter-tenor laugh as he twirls him before pulling him close again.

Then suddenly there are balloons everywhere and Blaine laughs himself as one or two bounce off of Kurt's head.

"Was it worth it?" he asks once the song ends and they head to get their picture taken. "Facing them like that?"

Kurt grins.

"Yeah...but you know what made it better?" he asks.

"What?"

Kurt reaches over and wraps his arm around Blaine's waist.

"Facing them with you."

Blaine's eyes widen, recalling what Kurt told him early on in the week at Breadstix:

_"You couldn't face up to the bullies at your school, so you can do it at mine. We can do it together."_

He won't say it out loud just yet, but he's pretty sure he's fallen in love.

**fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>gahhhhhh okay I just really wanted to do Blaine's POV on the whole situation...and where the heck was he when Kurt got crowned? I was waiting for them to show him but they didn't. Oh well.<strong>

**Anyway,**

**Review please? Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
